Navette
Navette, formerly Berkmann III, was restored to the Empire in 3200 by the Trilliant Ring. As a part of this restoration, its name was changed to the one it originally held in the early days of the Empire, prior to The Scream. Navette is part of the Helesco system (Hex #0308). The planet is home to the headquarters of the Thousand Hands Initiative, a cultural collaboration between the Trilliant Ring and the High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox. Once a disparate collection of parishes and religious sects, Navette has begun to coalesce into a community united in their pursuit of spiritual and material perfection. The planet is a refuge for humans who fled the Empire during its Dark Age, fearing the possibility of religious persecution. Its anarchic population dots the surface in a series of small religious parishes and pilgrimage sites. The planet had officially separated from the Empire during the turmoil of the First Imperial Civil War. However, the citizens of Berkmann III reject having their own established government. As religious refugees and former Imperial citizens, residents of Berkmann III are notably devout and follow teachings resembling the Ten Holy Virtues. They are not officially members of the Imperial High Church, however, their relative proximity to Andophael has led to positive overtures and productive discussions around returning to the Empire. Berkmann III is also one of the few inhabited planets in a region of space known as “the Crossroads,” which connects much of the southern rim of Acheron Rho with the Imperial Core worlds. This gives the planet significant strategic and commercial value to external factions such as the Trilliant Ring. As goods and services continue to flow from the south, the pressures of commerce, the Empire, and the Faith have come to a head on Berkmann III. History Imperial Diaspora While uninhabited by humans during the Imperial Golden Age, the remote planet became a place of prominence during the First Imperial Civil War. In 2834, members of the Imperial Faith across the sector grew uncertain about the role the High Church would continue to play in the new Empire. Many Houses and reconnected planets had made competing claims for the throne, with some openly questioning the role of the Church. Fearing the dominance of one of these claims may mean retribution towards members of the Church, many citizens fled to this uninhabited planet in the galactic south of Acheron Rho. While these fears were proven to be unwarranted, the planet became a pilgrimage site for a minor Imperial Diaspora. It was created primarily around the idea of founding of a homeland, safe from religious persecution. While official records are imprecise, Navette separated from the Empire sometime between 2834 and 2854. Trilliant archivists blame this same lack of records for the planet’s misplaced name. For centuries, Navette was known to the refugees simply as Berkmann III, the third moon of the planet Berkmann Prime. Rather than establishing a new provisional government, many of the refugees simply continued to live as small, independent religion communities. The Fracture Shortly after its secession from the Empire, the planet's population found itself in a chaotic situation. It had been colonized by citizens from every corner of Acheron Rho who believed they had "fled" the Empire and persecution. However, other than a vague desire for freedom and a loose religious affinity, its citizens lacked any collective political will or shared identity. The ensuing political situation was one of intense Balkanization and separation. Though there is some debate among scholars, this period of time - dubbed The Fracture - occurred roughly between 2854 and 3110. It saw growing divides between groups, with blocs splitting into increasingly smaller religious communities. Citizens divided into fractious factions based on their adherence, preference, or priority of the Ten Holy Virtues. Some parishes denied that certain Virtues were worth honouring (Particularists), some organized them into major and minor Virtues (Majorists), others devoted themselves entirely to one of the Virtues (Devotionists). The situation became so untenable that notions of an established government were abandoned. Navette's population refused to organize, ostensibly the only way to bring them together was subjugation. While many forces outside the planet stood as potential threats, the major and minor Houses avoided intervening in the planet. Any overt action against the parishioners or subjugation of its religious communities would certainly draw the ire of the High Church and condemnation from the larger Empire. The planet was left in a prolonged state of anarchy - though a relatively peaceful one - of small and isolated religious parishes. These anarchic societies began to flourish, each promoting some of the Ten Holy Virtues and a theme of strict religious exclusivity. This became the dominant mode of "governance" on Navette until the Trilliant Ring took control in the year 3200. Restoration Movements Beginning shortly after the First Fracture (circa 2854), two major political movements began disparately across Navette. These movements - known collectively as the Restoration Movements - sought to bring the planet back together into a single society. However, infighting between the movements and the relative success of the planet's anarchic society stunted their progress. While not mutually exclusive with one another, the movements were often working at competing goals. The rise and fall of their progress was the mainstay of Navette "politics" for the centuries leading up to Trilliant control of the planet. The first movement, called Unity, was a religious movement that sought indoctrination and reassembly in the wake of The Fracture. Its proponents believed that the disparate religious communities needed to achieve and adhere to a single universal religion across Navette. Regardless of the political situation, they believed that the planet was best served by the standardization of its disparate religious doctrine. While there are still some undercurrents of religious standardization sweeping through the planet, this movement was later commandeered by the Thousand Hands Initiative. The second, called Reunification, was a political movement that sought to rejoin the Empire. Its proponents believed that security concerns, such as space piracy, the Vagrant, and galactic infighting were potential dangers to their isolated society. They believed the best course of action for the safety of the planet was to unify under a single planetary government and rejoin the Empire. While the Restoration Movements spread across the entirely of the planet, the majority of the planet continued to advocate for the status quo. Often called the Anarchist Bloc, these individuals admired and promoted the free society that had been built on Navette. Its proponents rejected the Restoration Movements and sought to continue on with life as it was on the planet. The Trilliant Expanse In the year 3200, Navette was reunited with the Empire as a part of the Trilliant Expanse. The Trilliant Ring took over governance of the planet shortly after Reverend Elder Miguela Sinclair was removed from her position over suspicion of being involved with anti-Imperial terrorists. Although they were legally the planetary government, the Trilliant Ring encountered difficulty when it came to ensuring the population’s compliance. Tensions between the Trilliant Ring and their close allies in the High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox rose over disagreements on how to bring Navette’s citizens in line. During these talks the Trilliant Ring employed Deathless soldiers to protect critical pieces of infrastructure and root out the move aggressive religious cells on the planet. While this violence was in the midst of escalating, negotiations between the High Church and the Trilliant Ring began to fray. Negotiations took a sudden turn for the better as two previously unknown individuals were brought to the Berkmann Cathedral. Carlidra De’Neferi and Brother Reformist Levi Akeakami - a married couple from the planet quickly became known as ‘The Golden Couple’ as their joint hands brought about this shift in trajectory for Navette’s people. The two joined the Trilliant ideals of pursuit of excellence and the faith of the High Church into one philosophy. Their Thousand Hands initiative was funded and supported by both factions, and within months it had spread to many of the planet’s religious communities. While there was still violence on world (primarily the post-control Synthetics hunt conducted by House Crux and funded by the Trilliant Ring), acts of terrorism and religious oppression decreased dramatically after this union came to be. It was at this time that Trilliant Archivists recovered the planet’s original name of Navette. Once control of the world was finally formalized on world, instead of just off world, this name was returned to the planet as it became a jewel of the Expanse. Geography Most of Navette’s surface is an arid mesa that - while not entirely inhospitable - is far too warm for most forms of life. The lack of moisture on the surface and near constant exposure to the elements makes it difficult to live on for any extended period of time. Temperatures typically vary between 25 and 45 degrees Celsius. However, the lack of trees and vegetation are also ideal conditions for powerful windstorms with blowing dust and sand. The planet is also well known for its famous twin storms. Izanagi - the brother of the earth - and Izanami - the sister of the storm - are two religious figures whose names denote the two major types of storms on the planet’s surface. Izanagi is a heavy blowing wind that whips up dust and sand, obscures vision, and causes severe burns or injuries to anyone who cannot find adequate shelter on the mesa. Izanami is an ion and thunderstorm which fries exposed electronics and disables vehicles if they are not specifically shielded from it. However, the true danger of these storms is their length. Generally the Izanagi (dust storm) appears suddenly and blows heavily for a few hours. While much rarer, the Izanami rages on for 2 to 4 days, often with intermittent dust and sandstorms. For those inadequately prepared and stocked with fresh water, they can be a death sentence. Fortunately, large canyons have eroded into the surface over eons past, providing shelter from the harsh conditions. The canyons also provide enough protection and access to travel long distances while storms rage on the mesas above. Most permanent settlements, flora, and fauna live along the sides or bases of these canyons, where rivers of liquid water still flow. Much of the planet’s habitable area is limited by its access to water for agriculture. Smaller and more disparate communities in the mesas and surface are supported by moisture farming, but this severely limits the possible population density. Medium sized - but still isolated - communes have formed in the canyons where water can be prospected or collected from ancient rivers. The Trilliant Ring has gained control of the water supply in New Antioch and the surrounding area, which has resulted in glamorous water processing plants popping up among the more traditional commune buildings. The Hollows Beneath the canyons and sunny mesas of Navette is a massive cavern system of eroded salt and gypsum caverns known as the Hollows. Unlike the dry and hostile surface of the planet, the Hollows are teeming with water and natural life. Constant erosion and underground streams make these caverns unstable and dangerous to spelunk. However, these caves are also one of the more reliable sources for Navette’s water prospectors and natural food sources. Numerous species of flora and fauna inhabit the caves, from edible and non-edible fungi, to an array of adapted reptiles migrated from ancient Terra, to several species of beetle that are unique to Navette. These plants and animals make the Hollows a useful place to hunt or even cultivate fungiculture. The Babel Desiccation A lopsidedly shaped, hundred square kilometer section of the planet’s surface is covered by the Babel Desiccation. This region of the planet is a massive, naturally formed salt flat that hosts huge mineral deposits. The opaque rock beneath the Desiccation prevents water from draining during the planet’s infrequent rainfall, leaving behind salt and mineral content as the area rapidly dries. This massive salt flat is the location of an annual holiday and event known as The Babel (see Events). The Desiccation holds a specific religious and cultural significance for the isolated parishes of Navette. The first group of refugees coming to the planet during the Imperial Diaspora landed here before separating into fracturing factions. Different groups attribute their own particular spin on its significance. Some attribute it as a sign of God’s punishment upon those fleeing the Empire. Others consider it the last time of unity between the various religious parishes of the planet. Those that still resent the Trilliant Ring’s control of the world and its reunification of the Empire consider it an unspoiled land where independence still reigns. It is not uncommon for communes which resisted the influence of the Thousand Hands Initiative or the enforcement of the Crux Outriders to have fled towards the Desiccation. Locations New Antioch See main article: New Antioch. New Antioch is the largest settlement on Navette. The city is home to just over a hundred thousand inhabitants. Despite holding around a tenth of the planet’s population, most of this growth occurred in the past thirty years when the Trilliant Ring became involved in the settlement. This rate has increased dramatically in 3200 and 3201 as the Trilliant Ring formally took over as the planetary government. The settlement is built around the massive logistics center and spaceport constructed by the Trilliant Ring. Though historically the city was seen by locals as a source of outsiders - and the trouble they bring - in recent months it has begun to shed that stigma as the Thousand Hands Initiative has brought the ideals of the highly religious citizens and the perfectionist Trilliant members closer together. Berkmann Cathedral See main article: Berkmann Cathedral. This massive cathedral was commissioned by the High Church, and floats above the surface of Navette. It is designed as a testament to the grandeur of the Empire and its faith. Designed by Trilliant Ring Originators, the ten-part complex is a breathtaking wonder of the modern world and serves as a place of worship, residence, courtroom, and multi-functional public space. There was a brief period where the cathedral’s name was to be changed to reflect Navette’s historical name, but after some debate the name was determined to still be applicable as-is, as the cathedral’s presence graces not just Navette, but the Berkmann system as a whole. Port Surat See main article: Port Surat. Surat Spaceport is a hub for transport on and off Navette. It was developed by the Trilliant Ring corporation to enable the delivery of their goods to and from the logistics facility in nearby New Antioch but also services a separate public docking area. The capabilities of Port Surat have been extended in recent years to include a public grav train station that loops out to a few of the larger parishes of Berkmann as well as a special “Sky Train” connection to the High Church's Cathedral. Population The total population of Navette is approximately 700,000 people, including 100,000 people living in New Antioch. The remainder is widely dispersed over the surface of the planet, with very few population centers emerging. As the Trilliant Ring continues to invest in the planet and specifically New Antioch, the city’s population has grown. This comes from both locals coming to work on the new machinery and infrastructure and off-worlders who use Navette as a place of business. Many of the native Navette people are still engaged with agrarian labour and maintaining the aging machinery of the planet, but as time passes more and more are drawn towards Trilliant’s shining city. On Navette, populations used to be defined by their religious affiliations, falling generally into one of four categories: Majorists, Devotionists, Particularists, and Imperials. These groups tend to involve some unique take on the 10 Holy Virtues as the primary articles of faith. While these groups and divisions still exist, their role in society has changed as the disparate groups were brought together under a single government. * Majorists separated the Virtues into sets of major and minor virtues, believe that certain virtuous adherences are more or less important than others. * Devotionists - seen an extreme form of Majorism - focused exclusively on one Virtue as the sole source of religious adherence, abandoning or trivializing the importance of others. * Particularists similarly rejected certain Virtues as being irrelevant or non-holy in nature, choosing not to mention or promote them in religious rites. * Imperials tended to follow the official Imperial Faith of the High Church and were generally (but not definitively) more politically aligned to Imperial outsiders coming to the planet. Additionally, a new religious philosophy has swept through the planet, drawing followers from all of the above factions. The Thousand Hands Initiative, a blending of Trilliant pursuit of perfection and High Church spiritualism, helped unify the planet by bridging the gap between these two superficially incompatible ideals. The hostile mesa, sheltered canyons, and low population density outside of New Antioch make a welcoming place for pirates, revolutionaries, and dissidents. Hidden away in the canyons or out in the open desert are a number of ne’er do wells and anti-Imperials. Drug producers and criminals alike from offworld use the isolated nature of Navette as a place to hide away from the eyes of law enforcement. Once a haven for those who don’t want to be found, these outskirts are still under heavy use by criminal elements. However, due to the Trilliant Ring’s presence and the allegedly successful synthetics purge, Crux Outriders now find themselves with the time and means to begin investigating and addressing these blisters upon the planet’s society. Parish Communes Due to its religious and recently anarchic political climate, the Parish Communes are where the majority of Navette’s inhabitants live. Spread throughout the canyons and safer topside regions are numerous small communities. These secluded societies tend to have their own distinct cultural and religious practices, and until recently didn’t have any established rule of law beyond conforming to the established social norms. Most survived on their own just fine, but with the dawn of the Thousand Hands Initiative and the Trilliant Ring’s control of the planet, the independence of communes which are near valuable resources or in key locations has been reduced. Communes on the fringes of society still have their independence, for the time being. While not common, it is also not too surprising for people to find that a neighboring commune has vanished. Sometimes this is due to Crux Outriders determining the commune to be a place which harbors synthetics or other anti-imperial persons of interest. Other times, the commune has fled either fearing repercussions for their illegal actions or to ensure that they maintain their independence. Most parishes emerged during the Fracture, splitting off from nearby and similarly aligned communities due to some religious rift. This means that while there may be some regional similarities between cultures and religious practices, there is often a deeply entrenched divide between neighbouring communities. Almost as long as it has existed, the Church of Humanity Repentant has been involved with many of the parishes on Navette. While recently the Church has had fewer links on the planet, there was once a time when almost a quarter of the moon's parishes were associated with the Repentant Church. This period occurred roughly a hundred years ago, marked by the proliferation of Repentant doctrine on the planet. Repentant parishes wrote several treatises on the nature of Charity and Temperance, and were known in particular for their devotion to self-denial and service to the needy. One Navette parish evolved into a full sect of the Church, known as the Champions of Peace. The Champions would go on to splinter in the late 3100s, however their charitable efforts carried many Repentant beliefs across the moon, including to the growing city of New Antioch. Synthetic Humans The planet had few, if any, synthetic humans until interstellar factions, such as the Church of Humanity Repentant, began to use it as a refuge for those escaping the purge. Many parishes were either unconcerned or sympathetic to the illegality of Synths, often equating the struggle to their own plight of escaping Imperial oppression. While most of the population couldn’t be described as pro-Synthetic, they had little tolerance for the Empire's mission to retire them, especially if it disrupted the social order of their parish. Prior to the Trilliant Ring taking control of the planet, many accused of being part of the Synth Railroad were frequent travelers to Navette. A large number of Synths were relocated to the parishes and the lack of an Imperial Census in the system made finding an accurate estimation nearly impossible. During that time, Crux was aided by local Reunifiers to identify Synths in hiding. Outriders were deployed to root them out and retire them, but the local population often reacted aggressively and even violently in response. Targeted parishes saw an offworlder killing one of their community’s most productive members and did not know or understand the Empire’s hatred of Synths. As the Trilliant Ring took control over Navette, the rise of the Thousand Hands movement saw more locals taking an active role in aiding in Crux enforcement. Numerous reports of Synths living within New Antioch and its nearby communities were made within the two month window surrounding the Thousand Hands’ birth. So much so that the Trilliant Ring hired The Deathless to supplement the Crux presence on-world so that every Crux soldier possible could join the hunt. This culling was hailed by the Trilliant Ring as a great success. Statistically speaking, however, the number of Synthetics confirmed retired were well below the total numbers that experts projected to be present. It is unclear whether these “missing” Synthetics are still on world, hiding among the holdout resistance who still despise the Trilliant Ring and the Empire, or if they are being smuggled deeper into the Expanse and further away from the spreading hatred against their kin. Crux Outriders In the wake of the War Against the Artificials, the Noble House Crux identified Navette as a potential synthetic refuge due to the lack of centralised law enforcement. In order to address the particular challenge of Navette’s political climate, and assist in the security of the Trilliant Ring’s operations there, House Crux formed and dispatched the "Imperial Reacclimation Force." The Imperial Reacclimation Force are a specialised force of peacekeepers, tasked specifically with integrating themselves with the local population. Colloquially, the unit is referred to as "the Outriders." The mission of the Outriders is twofold: change the perception of Imperial Law enforcement on Navette through co-operative actions, and enforce major imperial laws whenever possible, in particular the Synthetic Sedition Order. They have been equipped by the Trilliant Ring with state-of-the-art, customised light armour, and specialised grav-bikes which enable them to traverse the canyons with relative ease. This gear is designed with the customs, culture, and lifestyle of Navette in mind, to facilitate better relations between the Outriders and the parishes. Thanks to the planet formally being returned to the Empire, the Crux Outriders on world have seen a marked improvement in funding and reach since being reclaimed as Navette. Flora & Fauna Most of Navette’s plentiful biosphere is hidden away in the damp cavern network beneath its surface. Several species from ancient Terra have survived and prospered in the Hollows, where they are protected from the harsh sun and have ample source of liquid water. Several species of mesoamerican animals and subterranean troglofauna have found useful niches on Navette. Most notably: leafcutter ants, pseudoscorpions, salamanders, slugs, and beetles all inhabit the caves; mostly creatures which live off the native fungus or small insects Navette also hosts several unique flora and fauna. Berkmann Leatherback A species of monitor lizard has found purchase on Navette, becoming known as the Berkmann Leatherback. Adapting to the cooler climate beneath the surface, these creatures have grown large and territorial. They stalk the cavern systems, moving easily along the slick cave walls as they hunt salamanders, beetles, and insects. Their exceptional size and the relative smoothness of their hide has made them a prized source of natural leather once their hides are tanned in the Navette sun. Leather cloaks and goods made from the Leatherback are a popular part of fashion on the planet. Brothshroom The term Brothshroom is used to encapsulate a number of different human-edible fungi that grow in the cavern system. Typically growing in various shades of brown, these nutritious and rapidly multiplying fungi grow along cavern walls near sources of moisture. Fortunately for human cultivation, these fungi are typically ignored by many of the other herbivorous species on the planet, leading to areas known as Brothshroom Blooms and where they have become the dominant monoculture. These fungi can either be ground down into various flavourful spices or boiled into water where they become a thick soup-like mix. Canyon Raptor The Canyon Raptor is a large flying reptile, evolved from the Andean Condor, that makes it home in the upper crevices of Navette's numerous canyons. With a wingspan of over 30ft and a standing height of around 12ft they strike a threatening image in the residents of the planet. Their size is backed up by their speed and, due to a thin build, their ability to stalk even through the smaller caves found throughout the canyons. Canyon Raptors hunt most life present on the planet and guard the rivers and streams running through the canyons, striking at prey who leave the caves for water. These massive creatures attack using their sharp beak and claws, crushing and rending anything they can latch on to. They are also capable of carrying even large prey for a short distance. Thankfully for the inhabitants of the canyons, these birds of prey are very rare - although have been shown to be deadly to wandering children, lone adults, and even small isolated farmsteads. Manna Lizard The Rovgara, or Manna Lizard, are a native species to Navette, resembling a small, six-legged lizard. While predatory and carnivorous, they are far too small to be of real danger to humans. However, they are often hunted or trapped by humans as a source of protein. Rovgara meat is notably sweet and nutrient dense, making an excellent snack or anchor in a larger meal. They also tend to lay large eggs relative to their size, which are used as a mainstay food for residents of the planet. Some are even kept in captivity as egg-producing livestock. Prayer Cactus While many forms of vegetation were transplanted from ancient Terra to Berkmann, few forms could survive the constant sunshine and lack of moisture on the mesas and surface of the planet. However, several forms of the Patagonian Cactus survived and thrived in these conditions. Watered only rarely by infrequent rainfall, these cacti have wide root structures to soak in as much moisture as possible in a short amount of time. Most of these cacti take the form of a single main trunk with two large branches growing vertically along opposite sides. This peculiar form is often described as that of a human raising both arms in prayer, earning the species a variety of nicknames such as the Prayer Cactus, or Pious Cactus. Shortly after the planet’s renaming to Navette, there was an observed shift in some populations of the Prayer Cactus. Notably, dense groves of them appear to have been -------------. One distant parish commune reported to Crux that they experienced -------------------------------. The Outrider team which investigated discovered that ---------------------------------- and -------------------------------------------------------. For now, the Trilliant Ring has chosen to ------------------------ until more information has become clear. Saurochs Saurochs - better known by their moniker Waterbearer - are large, slow-moving lizards that frequent the mesas and surface of Navette. These creatures are domesticated and kept for their meat; bred by local ranchers. While wild versions typically grow to between 3 and 4 feet long, a steady and consistent diet will see them grow two to three times this size. Their herbivorous diet in nature is primarily mesa-bound flora such as the roots of the Prayer Cactus. Rather than risking the thorns of the cacti, they use their front claws to dig through the sand and dirt, gnawing away at the broad roots of the plant. Similarly, Saurochs have a cavernous auxiliary gullet, which can be opened to store vast amounts of water from the infrequent rains. These gullets are also often used as waterproof material by the natives of Navette. Traveler Beetle The Traveler Beetle is a family of cavern-dwelling, hard-shelled insects that are native to Navette. Including several species of related beetle, these fauna are known to live and work in packs, defending one another in small colonies. The beetles live off the fungal growths common in the caves and canyons and are known for their exceptional skittering speed. Additionally, part of the Traveler Beetle’s hard shells are retractable, permitting them to rapidly flap their sinuous wings hidden underneath. These give the beetle a very limited and short range burst of flight and speed, as they can often be seen darting between the sides of Berkmann’s numerous canyons. The abundance of food and oxygen on Navette has caused these beetles to grow much larger than their Terran counterparts. Different species of Traveler Beetle can vary in size from roughly the size of wolves to a rhinoceros. Due to their relative comfort around humans and lack of hostility, many strains of the Traveler Beetle have been domesticated and used as riding, racing, or even sled-bearing pack animals. Many are also used in sporting events, such as the Berkmann Classic (see Events). Natives and offworlders alike have taken to decorating the shells of these creatures with fanciful designs and patterns. Berkmann Classic sponsors even use their shells as advertising space and sponsorship logos during the race. Events The Babel Once per year, most residents of Navette make a pilgrimage to the Babel Desiccation for a religious ceremony known as the Babel. Marking the anniversary of the first Imperial refugees reaching the planet, residents return to the spot where the first landing occurred. This event holds political and economic significance for the parishes of Navette. During the Babel, many are offered the chance to barter, trade, and share with one another. This is generally seen as a time of plenty and giving, when those with technological know-how repair broken remnants of Empire technology, while those who have surplus food offer it to those who do not. While there are not any official rules to the event, most generally participate in good faith. The Berkmann Classic ]Racing, in a variety of forms, is an extremely popular pastime on Navette. The planet's large swaths of open spaces, with occasional obstacles in the form of great sloping hills and expansive canyons, make for exceptional race tracks. Homemade grav cars are a popular choice for local enthusiasts who have the means to purchase or otherwise acquire parts, and informal races on improvised tracks are common throughout the year. The most popular race on Navette is “The Classic,” an annual long-distance race which is held during the more temperate months and coincides with a local religious festival. Contestants ride on the backs of Traveler Beetles using specially-designed harnesses, and journey through several settlements over the course of 8-13 planetary days. The race always begins and ends in New Antioch, but the winding path it follows through the desert changes each year. As Traveler Beetles are capable of limited flight, the path typically features a few canyon jumps, which are widely considered to be both the most exciting and the most dangerous sections of the race. In addition to obstacles designed to be part of the race path, drivers often face natural complications as well in the form of sandstorms and intense heat lightning. With the increased corporate presence on Navette in recent years, Classic racers have begun to accept sponsorships in order to purchase upgraded equipment and Traveler Beetles bred from prior winners. As such, Traveler Beetle breeding has become an especially lucrative pursuit, and Classic beetles can be seen with the names of their corporate sponsors painted on the sides of their shells. As increased funds are channeled into the race by entities like the High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox and the Trilliant Ring, some racers have begun to experiment with additional modifications to their gear and their beetles. With formal Trilliant control of the planet, these modifications and advertisement agreements have become more common than not. Much like with the Berkmann Cathedral, The Classic is still known as “The Berkmann Classic”, despite the planet’s renaming. The branding of The Berkmann Classic was determined to be worth keeping for marketing purposes. Planet Tags Trade Hub This world is a major crossroads for local insterstellar trade. It is well-positioned at the nexus of several short-drill trade routes, and has facilities for easy transfer of valuable cargoes and the fueling and repairing of starships. The natives are accustomed to outsiders, and a polyglot mass of people from every nearby world can found trading here. Enemies * Cheating merchant * Thieving dockworker * Commercial spy * Corrupt customs official Friends * Rich tourist * Hardscrabble free trader * Merchant prince in need of catspaws * Friendly spaceport urchin Complications * An outworlder faction schemes to seize the trade hub * Saboteurs seek to blow up a rival's warehouses * Enemies are blocking the trade routes * Pirates lace the hub with spies Things * Voucher for a warehouse's contents * Insider trading information * Case of precious offworld pharmaceuticals * Box of legitimate tax stamps indicating customs dues have been paid Places * Raucous bazaar * Elegant restaurant * Spaceport teeming with activity * Foggy street lined with warehouses Great Work The locals are obsessed with completing a massive project, one that has consumed them for generations. It might be the completion of a functioning spaceyard, a massive solar power array, a network of terraforming engines, or the universal conversion of their neighbors to their own faith. The purpose of their entire civilization is to progress and some day complete the work. Enemies * Local planning to sacrifice the PCs for the work * Local who thinks the PCs threaten the work * Obsessive zealot ready to destroy someone or something important to the PCs for the sake of the work Friends * Outsider studying the work * Local with a more temperate attitude * Supplier of work materials Complications * The work is totally hopeless * Different factions disagree on what the work is * An outside power is determined to thwart the work Things * Vital supplies for the work * Plans that have been lost * Tech that greatly speeds the work Places * A bustling work site * Ancestral worker housing * Local community made only semi-livable by the demands of the work System Navette is technically a moon orbiting Berkmann Prime, one of the larger terrestrial planets within the Helesco system and third body from its star. Its relative position in the system gives it an earth-like climate. Navette does not have any moons of its own, but is orbited by Mercurius Station, a repurposed Trilliant Ring supply base. The Helesco system itself is located on the border of Imperial space. Acting as a conduit and supply stop between the core Imperial worlds and the galactic south, this region of space has been nicknamed "The Crossroads." While few ships stop in the system and the planets are sparsely populated, the space around them is an essential route through Acheron Rho. Category:Planets Category:Helesco Category:The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox Category:Trilliant Ring Locations